1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and more particularly to a microcomputer control system for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,943 discloses a control circuit for a vacuum cleaner, the vacuum cleaner having a motor fan suction unit and a floor contacting motor brush unit. The control circuit includes a switch on the vacuum cleaner handle to control current flow to both of the motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,706 discloses a vacuum cleaner motor control comprising a first switch circuit including an electric current varying means for varying the current to a suction motor and a second switch circuit for energizing the motor of the motor brush unit for cleaning the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,370 discloses a control circuit for protecting a vacuum cleaner motor from jammed beater brush damage. A Hall effect sensor is used to detect the rotational speed of the beater brush. The control circuit effects discontinuation of the energization of the motor in the event that the rotational speed of the beater brush drops below a preselected speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,729 discloses a vacuum cleaner control which reduces the total current delivery to the vacuum cleaner when both a suction motor and a brush motor are being operated concurrently where the full load currents of the suction and brush motors cumulatively total an amount greater than a preselected safe current deliverable to the vacuum cleaner.